


Trust

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [22]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: It was unnatural, a cat that liked a Witcher.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: February Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Kudos: 17





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: trust.

Geralt tried to ignore Ciri talking to the cat. Despite what Ciri might claim, it was neither jealously nor paranoia that made him keep an eye on their newest traveling companion.

Cats don’t like Witchers. Ever.

The odds were laughably small that Ciri had found the one cat on the Continent that did. Which meant that something else was going on. Geralt didn’t know what, but he had no desire to be caught out.

So he watched.

As far as he could tell, the cat looked, sounded, and smell like normal. As for how it acted, well. He didn’t have a lot of experience with that for obvious reasons. Still, he didn’t think the way it sat so placid on Roach’s back was normal.

Then there was the way it seemed to talk to Ciri. It would focus on the girl as she rambled, completely still save the twitching of its tail, occasionally meowing in the same places a human might respond.

The fact that she talked to the cat more than him didn’t bother him at all. It’s not like he knew what to say to her anyway.

But surely the strangest thing about the cat was its reaction to Geralt. Not only didn’t it hate him, but it also didn’t seem even the slightest bit afraid of him. Any time Geralt sat still for more than a moment, the cat would try to occupy his lap. When he pushed it away, it came back. More than once, he had woken up to it sleeping on his chest.

For some reason, the cat seemed to like him. Maybe even more than it did Ciri.

Strangely enough, Ciri didn’t seem upset by this. The more the cat bothered him, the happier she seemed.

Geralt glared at the cat out of the corner of his eye as he set up camp. It was settled atop Geralt’s pack, blue eyes following his every move. He hesitated to sit before deciding he was being ridiculous.

As expected, the moment he was settled, the cat was there. Geralt picked it up as it tried to climb in his lap. Geralt held it up so he could glare at it, but it just yawned and grumbled at him. Ciri tried unsuccessfully to hide her giggles.

Geralt set the cat down as far from him as he could. The moment its paws touched the ground, it slithered out of his grasp and was right back in his lap. Geralt sighed and gave in to the inevitable.

“I don’t know why you don’t like Lazur when he’s so sweet to you,” Ciri sat next to him and reached over to scratch under the cat’s chin. It purred loud enough to drown out the sound of the fire.

“I don’t dislike him,” Geralt wasn’t lying, not really. “I just don’t trust him. It’s unnatural that he isn’t afraid of me. Unnatural animals are almost always trouble.”

“Well, if you can’t trust him, can you at least trust me?” Ciri kept her eyes on the cat as she spoke. “My instincts tell me he is safe.”

The truth of the matter was his own instincts agreed. But experience made him wary.

“I’ll try,” he finally said. Ciri’s bright smile made the concession easier to swallow.


End file.
